


治病

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 乳/头内陷, 大学生村官🐑诱拐纯情小🦢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun





	治病

村里新来的大学生村官谈恋爱了，跟村里老云家的大儿子谈的。

已然成为全村姑娘公敌的张超浑然不知，还是天天带着四个弟弟放羊挤羊奶，晚上跟村官男朋友去小山包上坐着数星星。

陪小男朋友数了一个月星星的村支书高杨至今只牵到了小男朋友的手，原因是张超告诉他，自家的爸跟爹都告诉他不能那么早就亲亲，亲了就容易怀孕，怀孕了就得结婚，才谈了一个月恋爱就结婚显得自己跟高杨都不是什么正经人。高杨深吸了一口气，想想自己未来的两个岳父自从知道他跟张超谈恋爱了之后，一改初见时的慈眉善目，从没给过他一次好脸色，那时开始高杨就觉得自己未来的两个岳父是堵在自己通往性福生活道路上的两座大山。

有的时候小男朋友太单纯了也不是什么好事，谈了一个月终于亲到自己小男朋友软乎乎的小脸蛋的高杨这么想。

转机出现在一个满月的晚上，张超哭丧着一张脸问高杨：“高杨哥哥，如果我有病的话，你会嫌弃我吗？”

高杨吓得以为张超出了什么事：“超儿你别吓我啊，有啥病咱赶快去市里的大医院看看，现在医疗技术可发达了，不怕啊（。”

张超捏着高杨的袖口继续哭唧唧：“嘎爸跟龙爸今天一直呆在屋里没出来，所以是我给阿黄洗的澡，我发现他的奶头跟我的不一样，是突突的，我问了蔡蔡方方朋朋，他们都说应该是突出来的，但是我的不是呀，你说我是不是有病啊高杨哥哥？”

高杨脑子轰的一下就炸了，他看着眼前哭得眼睛红红的，脸蛋也红红的小男朋友，努力克制住了自己颤抖的声音：“啊？那超儿能让我看看吗？”

张超一直觉得他的高杨哥哥是大学生，啥都懂，就点点头解开了蒙古袍，露出了自己的半边胸脯。高杨借着月光盯着张超那半边白花花的胸脯看，那一片白肉上有一小片粉红色的晕圈，晕圈中间是一条细细的肉缝，看上去就软乎乎的。乳头内陷，高杨想着，没忍住上手碰了一下那条肉缝，张超“嗯”了一声，小声控诉着痒痒。

高杨搓了搓手指，回味着张超乳晕柔嫩细腻的触感，开口是自己都察觉不到的沙哑：“不是什么大病，我就能帮你治好。”

“真的？！”高杨在张超心里愈发厉害了，“那高杨哥哥帮帮我吧！”说着就挺着小胸脯往高杨那边凑。

“不急，超儿。”高杨咳了两声，帮张超重新穿好了衣服，“现在太晚了，你再不回去嘎子叔龙叔该着急了。而且这会儿凉了些，明天晚上你到我办公室来，那儿暖和。”

张超开心地应下，破天荒得主动亲了一下高杨的脸，然后羞红了脸跑走了：“高杨哥哥我明天来找你啊！”

高杨作为唯一一个愿意来这个内蒙古小村的大学生，县里的政府还是很看重的，甚至特地请了施工队给高杨建了一个功能齐全的办公室，装上了现代化社会应有的所有电器。这不是张超第一次到高杨的办公室，但是依旧对高杨屋里的淋浴喷头好奇得很，今天蹲在羊圈里挤了很久的羊奶，所以他特地在自家的蒙古包里烧了三桶水把自己洗得干干净净，现在正坐在高杨的办公室的沙发上，听着里屋淅淅沥沥的水声晃着腿。

“怎么不进去等我？”高杨终于洗完开门看到还在百无聊赖晃腿的张超。

“我龙爸说了，没结婚不太好进人家房间。”

果然小男朋友太单纯了不是什么好事，高杨想着，顺手打开了空调，走到办公桌后坐下，拍了拍面前的桌面：“来，超儿，坐这儿。”

张超蹦蹦哒哒得跑到高杨面前坐好，动手就开始解自己的衣服，空调还没完全把室内打热，赤裸的皮肤接触到微凉的空气的一刹那张超不禁抖了抖。高杨接过张超的上衣放在了一边，不似上次月光下朦胧着的半遮掩的纯洁肉体，完全袒露出的上半身白花花的刺激着高杨的眼球。

张超坐得有些高了，高杨微微抬头才能看清那天惊鸿一瞥的可爱乳晕，平视着的他只能看见张超同样可爱的小肚脐。天天都风吹日晒的，怎么都不见黑呢，高杨想着，双臂环住了张超的腰，把脸埋在了张超软乎乎的小肚皮上，嗯，一股子奶香味。

“嘎子叔是不是给你从小用羊奶洗澡啊，这么白，还一股子奶味儿。”

“高杨哥哥，痒痒。”高杨湿热的鼻息呼在自己的肚子上，张超微微扭动，轻轻推了推高杨的肩膀，“高杨哥哥什么时候给我治病呀。”

高杨深吸一口气才抬起头：“超儿，高杨哥哥这就给你治病了。”说着就势双臂施力把张超从办公桌上拖了下来，张超被吓到失声尖叫，反应过来的时候自己已经跨坐在高杨的大腿上，双臂也紧紧环着高杨的脖子。

高杨对于吓唬小男朋友总是很热衷，他稍稍分开了一点两人之间的距离，装作一本正经的样子说：“超儿，这个病虽然不严重但是也不好治，待会儿你可能会感觉不舒服，你能忍住吗？”

“啊？”张超被高杨的模样唬得一哆嗦，但是想想嘎爸关于男子汉要坚强的教诲，再次挺起了小胸脯，“可以的！”

高杨被小男朋友笃定的小模样萌得一脸血，随后就埋下头，含住了一边柔软的小乳晕。胡思乱想了一天一夜，终于可以尝尝味道了，高杨想。

张超哪受过这种刺激，他眼前像炸开了一道白光，惊呼出声，双腿僵直，下意识伸手搂住了在胸口作乱的那颗头颅。

高杨一边抚摸着张超的尾椎安慰着小男朋友，一边迫不及待得伸出舌尖慢慢挑开了乳晕间的那一条细缝，去寻找藏在里面的小乳头。

张超难耐得呻吟出声：“高 … 高杨哥哥，我感觉好 … 好奇怪啊 … ”胸前的一点被高杨照顾得很好，张超甚至觉得另一边有了一阵莫名其妙的空虚感，抬手抚上了自己另一边的乳晕，试探性得开始又揉又捏。

高杨终于舍得抬头的时候，张超胸前一边的小乳头已经微微冒了个头，原本粉嫩的乳晕也被吮得变成了艳丽的红，空调的热风吹得张超头脑发晕，白皙的脸蛋红扑扑的蒙了一层薄汗。高杨没忍住轻轻吻了一下张超微张的小嘴，这时的张超已经没有意识去考虑接吻会不会怀孕的问题了，他迷蒙着双眼看着高杨让他心动不已的脸：“高杨哥哥 … 好了吗？”

“还没呢，超儿受不了了吗？”高杨让小孩换了个姿势半躺在自己怀里，“受不了了咱们下次继续，不急。”是不能急，高杨感受到自己宽松的睡裤下已经半勃的性器，生怕吓着小孩。

张超已经迷迷糊糊的了，从未有过的强烈刺激一结束，他就有些昏昏欲睡：“那下次吧 … ”说完就往高杨怀里拱了拱睡过去了。

高杨好笑地看着睡得没心没肺的小孩，认命得把他抱到了里屋自己的床上安置好，然后又进浴室冲了个澡，想着张超那一身白肉和艳红的小乳头打了出来。

等阿云嘎和郑云龙发现自家大儿子每个礼拜都会有一次夜不归宿已经是又一个月后了，原因是年纪最小的黄子弘凡有一次尿床了起来找不到大哥，哭的震天响才引来了二人。这时候高杨已经给张超治了四次“病”，也上了四堂“生理卫生课”了。

最后一次“生理卫生课”，高杨看着张超胸前挺立艳红的两颗小乳头，满足得很。

“超儿，我上次已经跟你说了，亲亲是不会怀小宝宝的，一起睡觉也是不会怀小宝宝的，但是这样会哦。”高杨拉着张超的手去摸他的性器和张超的小穴结合的地方，听张超咿咿唔唔叫得更加诱人。

高杨在第一次“治病”完成后，看着床上睡得香甜的小孩，觉得自己简直是当代柳下惠，但他并不想当柳下惠，所以从第二次开始，高杨一边给小孩“治病”，一边脱了小孩的裤子将手指一根一根地塞进小孩的后穴搅动，终于在最后一次成功将手指换成了自己蛰伏已久的性器。

两周后，张超真的怀上了小宝宝。

“高杨我拍不死你！”嫁的早又嫁得远的云家长姐贾凡事隔许久回娘家居然发现自己的弟弟居然未婚先孕了，抄起手边的拖鞋就满村得追杀村里老百姓都爱戴的小村支书。

— ＥＮＤ —

后记：

张超怀孕两个月的时候，老云家才算真的接受了高杨，打算趁着张超还没显怀快点把婚礼办了，毕竟蒙古族的婚礼又复杂又累人。

婚礼当天，老云家两个家长看着同在主桌上笑得牙花子都露出来的高杨家长，当场暴走！

“王老舞！你 tm 跟我们有仇是吧！养了个小兔崽子也不学好把我们家超儿拐了！我今天打不死你我就不姓郑！”

新房里的小夫夫也不知道外面发生的事，高杨拿出了他晰爹给他从城里带的东西塞给张超。

“超儿，你的病我治好了，但是接下来你估计得用着这个了。”

张超低头一看，一盒乳贴 ……

“高杨你今晚别上床睡了！！！”

所以，有的时候，小男朋友还是纯洁一点比较好。


End file.
